Lucy Of The Leaf
by Jewel Chrynome
Summary: They thought that she is weak, annoying and useless. She thinks that they are weak, and not worthy of her time. Fairy Tail, her used to be home and family betrayed her and replaced her with a member that was supposed to be dead but alive. Lucy Heartifilia- no, Lucy Senju, former member of Fairy Tail left and went back to her home village, The Leaf Village. Lucy x Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lucy of the Leaf

Summary: They thought that she is weak, annoying and useless. She thinks that they are weak, and not worthy of her time. Fairy Tail, her _used_ to be home and family betrayed her and replaced her with a member that was _supposed_ to be dead but alive. Lucy Heartifilia- no, Lucy Senju, former member of Fairy Tail left and went back to her home village, The Leaf Village. Will everything be alright for her? Or will her life be ruined when Team Natsu arrived at her village? I'm not sure of the pairings.

Chapter One – Lucy Senju

Location- FAIRY TAIL GUILD

Third POV

She trusted them, but in return she received nothing. Lucy Heartifilia entered the guild with changed looks. She wears a black long sleeve with fishnet underneath it, a really short miniskirt with bandages wrapped around her thighs until her knees, then a kunai/shuriken holster at her right leg and finally a black headband with a symbol of a leaf on her neck, serving as a necklace.

The guild went silent when they saw the huge changes of the girl. All of them started to laugh. Except a few.

"Hahaha, you expect us to be gawking at your new appearance? But still you're weak. Take this!" Natsu threw a bottle with flames attached to it. Before it touches Lucy, it got sliced into half. Everyone (not all of them) got shocked at it and started throwing things at her but in the end everything got sliced and diced.

"How is this possible? You're just weak!" Lisanna growled (PLEASE DON'T HATE ME LISANNA LOVERS! ITS JUST I READ A LOT OF FANFICTIONS THAT ARE LIKE THESE AND IT MADE ME HATE LISANNA). Master Makarov went out of his office when he heard the commotion, he saw Lucy and the Headband, and saw everyone throwing things at her.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND SHUT UP! LUCY! PLEASE EXPLAIN!" Lucy kept her expression stoic and in a split second she was behind him. "Oh it's nothing, this happens everyday, seems like that they are not aware of the Headband and underestimating me, well I must say they are not worthy of my time. And I must go back to the village, my Sister is requesting me, now then. Please remove my insignia and please teach this worthless mages some manners, the only member of the guild who is worthy of my time is, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Gildarts". Makarov nodded and chanted a few spells to remove the insignia.

Lucy thanked him and made a few hand signs she disappeared in a flash. Makarov heavily sighed and his blood boiled up when he remembered_ 'And please teach these worthless mages some manners'._

"Team Natsu! And everyone else! EXPLAIN TO ME!" No else replied except for Wendy. She raised her hands slowly. "M-master, w-while you were at the meeting, e-everyone hurt L-Lucy-sama, t-then after when I was about to h-heal her t-they would always p-pull me back" Wendy explained. Makarov starting to GLARE at every member except Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily and Gajeel, since Gildarts is travelling.

"I'm disappointed of all you, you don't deserve the title of a fairy, I will cancel every mission until all of you think what you've done, _what would the council do to us when they found out that Lucy left?_" Natsu along with the other dragon slayers except Laxus since they are in a long term mission heard what the Master muttered. "Master, what do you mean by 'what would the council do to us when they found out that Lucy left'?" Gajeel asked.

The master pinched the bridge of his nose while he sighed.

"Well, everything about Lucy is false, all those things that happened was her plan, she hired the mages because this is her mission. She was sent here in fiore in a mission, which is to judge us Mages for she is not a mage but a Shinobi, a ninja. At first she thought that we Mages of the Light guild will be a good ally of the Shinobi Lands but then she changed her mind when she saw all of your true colors. She copied someone's magic. Well, the council is the one that gave her the mission. And I think that you should catch up with her. For all I know, Lisanna you're the one who started all of this. Apologize or face my wrath. Now. GO!" Team Natsu rushed out of the guild to catch up with Lucy.

#Lucy Of The Leaf#

Location: OUTSKIRTS OF KONOHA

Lucy is at the Huge gate of Konoha, Kotetsu and Izumo saw her and they stood straight.

"W-welcome back! Lady Lucy! L-let us bring you to the hokage!" Lucy giggled as she walked through the gates and straight to the Hokage tower. 'Its been a long time since I've been here' as she walked through the streets, she can see familiar people and new people.

"Lady Lucy is back!"

"Who?"

"Lady Lucy, Tsunade-sama's little sister"

And finally, we arrived at the office. I knocked at the door. And heard "Come in" the voice sounds familiar and not old and husky. I entered at the room and saw big sister

"Big Sister!" she stood from her seat and I ran to her. "It's been a long time!", "Yes it is!"

"What happened to the third?"

"He sacrificed himself to protect the Village from Orochimaru, and one of the Survivors of the Uchiha Clan left"

"Sasuke Uchiha? The little boy that I played with before?"

"I'm afraid so"

"I will visit the grave later but right now I'm going to report my mission" Tsunade sat at her seat and Lucy started to report.

"During my mission in the Land of Fiore, I've investigated every guild and they are not worthy to be an ally of the Land Of Shinobi, since they deceive the new members" Shizune took notes and gave them to Tsunade, Lucy asked Tsunade where Kakashi is since he and Lucy are close childhood friends. Tsunade gave her the location and told her to, go the training grounds and watch the Team 7. She head towards the training near the forest and saw a cracked ground and fallen trees. She saw a pink haired girl, blonde haired boy and a silver haired man. Lucy clapped her hands as the team looked at her.

"Well, well, well, that's the first time that the Copy Cat lost"

"Its been a long time Lucy"

#Lucy Of the Leaf#

After Sakura and Naruto defeat Kakashi, they heard a clap and saw a light blonde hair woman.

"Well, well, well, that's the first time that the Copy Cat lost.

"It's been a long time Lucy"

"Eh? Ehhhhhhhh?"

"Sensei who is she?"

"Sakura, Naruto, this Lucy Senju. Lady Tsunade's younger sister and my childhood mate"

HI GUYS! This is my first Fanfiction and crossover. And please review and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Recently on Lucy of The Leaf:**

"_**Well, well, well, that's the first time that the Copy Cat lost."**_

"_**It's been a long time Lucy"**_

"_**Sensei who is she?"**_

"_**Sakura, Naruto, this is Lucy Senju. Lady Tsunade's younger sister and my childhood mate"**_

Chapter 2

Present:

Location: Training Grounds, Konoha

"Ah! You must be the _special guest_ that Tsunade- sama talked about!" Sakura shouted. Lucy and Kakashi winced at the high pitch volume while Naruto stared at Lucy thinking 'Don't tell me that she's the same as obaa-chan?!'

"Ah, I guess these are the only genins that managed to pass your bell test, you all do look compatible and properly trained" Lucy said with amusement laced in her voice. 'They all look strong and kind-hearted, but then what about the Sasuke'.

"Well then now that the test is done, please come out. Jiraiya-niisan" Jiraiya was spotted sitting on top of a tree branch and was grinning as he looked as Lucy's body like a pervert. AS ALWAYS. Lucy saw the look on his face and decided to act like her big sister. She walked towards the bark of the tree and punched it with chakra infused fist, which made The Pervert Sannin fall on his butt.

"Itte! Lucy-chan, why can't you do it gently?" He started to whine like a child. Sakura and Naruto are chatting about something while Kakashi was staring at her. 'She surely haven't changed even a bit'

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Lucy looked at him like a curious child that wants to know what's in a box.

[I forgot to mention that Kakashi's height is 5'11 according to the Narutowikipedia and Lucy's height is 5'5 so he just a little taller]

He blushed at her close face and thanked kami that he is wearing a mask to cover the blush. "N-n-nothing! Nothing at all! It's just you really haven't changed for 10 years" Lucy pouted which made him blush even more. "Meanie, just because you achieved the Mangekyo, doesn't mean that you have gotten stronger, I have grown stronger too! Err maybe a little" Jiraiya and the two teens are laughing at the sight. Especially Naruto.

"Get a room please!" he at the ground clutching his stomach from too much laughter. The two Jonins received a tick mark on their forehead and chased the two not three since Sakura left to go to the Hokage tower. Naruto and Jiraiya disappeared going somewhere maybe in Ichiraku's leaving a tired Kakashi and Lucy. The two agreed to call the other Jonins and their old classmates to have a reunion in the BBQ restaurant. Only Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Asuma came since the others have their own life and family. They started ordering and to party.

"Man! I can still remember the time, when we started the academy together. Kakashi was being an emo, Asuma is being a flirty to Kurenai, Kurenai is very shy that time that she accidentally rejected Asuma's date proposal!" Kurenai and Asuma blushed in embarrassment. As they continued to laugh and eat. "I also remember the time Gai and I pulled a prank on Kakashi which is to throw a bucket of water on top of him and it got back fired! Instead of Kakashi, it went to the teacher!" they laughed even more but for Kakashi, he just chuckled. After eating, they started to drink sake. When the waitress served the sake Lucy started to hog all of the sake bottles, since she is like her sister. They started to rumble out for the sake and in the end they got the sake bottle and Lucy paid everything. "My poor wallet" she walked to the hokage tower and barged in her sister's office.

"Sup sis" Tsunade was busy with her paper works that she even wrote what she wanted to say in a piece of paper. "Lucy, I forgot to say earlier that the compound was destroyed since the invasion in Konoha and I told Kurenai that you will stay with her-eh are you serious?!" Tsunade made a 'shoo-shoo' gesture and Lucy went out, walking towards Kurenai's house. Before she touched the gate of kurenai's house, she saw light from Kurenai's room and she heard a lot of screaming and moaning from there, which woke up some neighbors. She paled and left heading towards Kakashi's house while thinking 'just pretend nothing happened'.

#Lucy Of the Leaf#

Location: FAIRY TAIL GUILD

Everyone in the guild was so depressed. Mirajane is cleaning the same glass without looking at the guild members, Gray is not stripping, Juvia stopped stalking Gray and speaking in third person, Elfman in not yelling 'MAN', and it's so creepy that the other guilds are thinking that they are not themselves anymore. Lisanna is sulking at her seat as Levy is searching for the exact location where the land of shinobis can be found. According to a book that she read, **'The Shinobi'** are only found in a continent far away from Fiore, and only few people can go there if they can get pass through the gate of the **Great Konoha no sato**. **The Hidden Leaf Village**. People with great potential of being a shinobi can enter the Village. There is another way to go there, but the price is very high. 'Sacrifice the most important thing that you treasure' Team Natsu took most of their important stuff and Levy drew a circle whilst chanting an ancient language. A bright light came from the circle and a woman wearing a black Yukata appeared.

"And what reason you have you called me here, **pathetic human**?" The lady asked slowly as hints of hatred and poison is being detected. They flinched as they heard that. "U-um, we want to go after our friend that went to the Land Of Shinobi—" Erza was cut of when the Lady's expression change into a dangerously serious look. "I will bring you there but I don't know if you can survive _that_ Land, _that_ land is very known for dangerous people. Some of them are rouge assassins and some of them are silent killers, I have been there once and I can never lower my guard. _Every where_ I go I was being attacked non-stop. You pathetic mages have no chances on defeating a single shinobi, that land id full of killing. Once they set their eyes on you, they will do everything to kill. Your magic has no chance since they can control any element and they have been taught to fight when they are children, such young age to have bloodlust" A red portal appeared and the woman disappeared with last words "You will _die_ there". Master Makarov coughed and said "good luck."

Team Natsu stared at each other and nodded knowing what it means, the walked towards the portal and appeared in front of a huge gate. It is night time. Before they can enter through the gate they are stopped.

"Show us your ID" a man with a head protector appeared. The team don't have any ID. "Izumo, call Lady Lucy" at that statement, Natsu's ears perked up and went to Kotetsu. "Where is Lucy! Tell me!"

#Lucy Of the Leaf#

Location: NEAR KAKASHI'S HOUSE

Lucy was about to knock on Kakashi's door when she saw Izumo running towards. "What's wrong?" Izumo panted as he pointed towards the North entrance of the village. Lucy nodded and ran towards it. She landed beside Kotetsu. "Lady Senju, we found people and they are looking for you" he pointed at the Team Natsu. Lucy's face expression changed into a shock one. Before Natsu spoke "Leave." They all looked shock at her. "I said leave or I will get Ibiki and the interrogation team or I will make you leave" at that she went on a battle stance. Kotetsu saw the Seal Of Confrontation and took a whistle and blew it. The ANBU arrived. "Gentlemen, we have some **intruders**, make sure to bring them to the Interrogation room and Bring IBIKI there" all of them grabbed each of their arm and dragged them there. "You pathetic mages, don't underestimate the ANBU. You made me leave your guild and I have no problem for that, since it's my mission to go undercover at your guild" Natsu was able to escape on of the ANBU's grasp and blew a Dragon Roar at the ninjas. "Lady Lucy! Lady Hokage said not to use your chakra since you have returned from another continent!" she ignored yells of the others and made the handsigns "Water Release: Raging water waves" water went of her mouth to distinguish the flames. "Ice release: A thousand of needles of death!" some senbon needles made them go unconscious. "Take them away".

After the commotion, Lucy fell unconscious but then Luckily, Izumo caught her. He brought her to Kakashi's place since they knew that the Senju Compound is destroyed and Kakashi is the only one they could trust her with. He knocked on the door and he heard some light groaning, the door opened seeing Kakashi.

"May I help you?"

"Please take care of Lady Lucy, she fell unconscious after she was fighting the intruders" then at that, he placed Lucy gently on Kakashi's arms and left. "Oh, what am I supposed to do with you?" he asked playfully. Then he shivered when he felt Lucy snuggle on his chest. He went inside and gently placed her at the couch which is long. He took a pillow and placed her head on top of it, then placed a blanket on top of her. He was about to go to his room when his hand was caught by Lucy's. "Don't leave me" she muttered since he is very sleepy and he can't go to his room. He took and extra couch and laid there and slept.

In both of their sleep, they dreamt the same dream at the same time.

_Dream: 11 years ago_

_Kakashi and Lucy are in the Senju compound and in the living room, after Sakumo Hatake died. Lucy is the only one who comforted him. Both of them are in a huge couch laying down. Both of them are facing each other. "Ne, Ka-kun do you want to make a promise?"_

"_Lu-chan, what kind of promise?" she smiled. "We will never leave each other, promise?" she pointed her pinky finger. "Promise" both of their pinkies entwined. "The one who will break the promise has to swallow a lot of needles" after that the two drifted into their sleep. The dream blurred to show another. It was before they graduate the Academy and it was Valentine's day. A lot of fangirls are swarming Kakashi and he got ticked off._

"_Shut up! Please stop giving me chocolates because I have someone that I love" all of the girls' heart anime break. "And that Girl is Lucy Senju" the fangirls' started to rage out when they realized who it was and also frozen since The Senju Clan is one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. And her sister will be the Heir to the head of the Clan. Lucy blushed, hiding under book to cover her face. The dream blurred as if it ended._

#Lucy Of the Leaf#

Location: KONOHA INTERROGATION AND TORTURE BUILDING

Team Natsu are tied in a chair with platinum chains and the interrogation team started to do what they have to do.

"Tell me why are you trespassing our village?" they saw a blonde haired man and a man that has a lot of scars.

"We only want to get Lucy back!" the scarred man got a tick on his head.

"Don't you dare address Lady Lucy that way! She is one of the important people of this village!" Inoichi noticed the tattoo that they have. "Ibiki, I believe that Lady Tsunade said something about the other continent that and making an alliance with them but it won't happened since Lady Lucy proved that they are weak and waste of time. I believe that these people are one of them." Ibiki laughed. "They are from that land? No wonder why one of the ANBUs said that they have the skills of an Academy Student" they left the team in the room.

"I guess that the lady is serious about what she said"

"I know, I can't even get out of this chains!"

"Well Lisanna, if you hadn't made us your dogs, we wouldn't be dying in an early time!"

And so on an argument started.

TBC

That's all for now! I hope that you will enjoy it . Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Recently on Lucy Of the Leaf:**

"_**We only want Lucy back!"**_

"_**Don't you dare address Lady Lucy that way! She is one of the people of this village!"**_

"_**Ibiki, I believe that Lady Tsunade said something about the other continent and making an alliance with them and it got cancelled since Lady Lucy proved that they are weak and waste of time. I believe that these people are one of them."**_

"_**They are from that land? No wonder why one of the ANBUs said that they have the skills of an Academy Student"**_

"_**I guess that the Lady is serious about what she said"**_

"_**I know, I can't even get out of this chains!"**_

"_**Well Lisanna, if you hadn't made us your dogs, we wouldn't be dying in an early time!"**_

**Lucy Of the Leaf – Chapter 3**

Normal POV

Lucy opened her eyes seeing herself in front of Kakashi. And recalled some things from last night. 'Well I guess that I have to thank those Chuunins, all I need is to cook breakfast, leave some for Kakashi and go to the Interrogation and Torture Building' she let go of Kakashi's hand and wriggled out of the couch, then off to Kakashi's kitchen. She took a pan and an apron. Cracked an egg and started to cook Eggs and Bacon [Me: Yum, I even haven't ate breakfast while typing this]. She ate few and covered the remaining in a plastic cover and placed it in the refrigerator. Then went to a shop to look for clothes. She found clothes that is almost like hers but red and blue, she bought it and went to a changing room to change it. Then continued on her way to the building.

As she arrived two guards are blocking the door and she showed her ID, the two guards bowed and let her pass. She went to Ibiki's favorite interrogation room **'Room 13'**. Slowly she opened the door and saw the mages asleep. She infused her chakra to her nails and grinded it at the table which makes a painful screeching sound which woke them up. "Rise and shine mages!" in a snap of her fingers the chains around them got sliced.

"Uh-uh-uh, I only let you go because I have decided that I shall you –" points at Lisanna and the team. "—how things roll here and show you that I am not weak and let you all feel the pain that I felt when I was at your pathetic guild" at that she summoned some shadow clones which shocked them, and took their stuff and threw them at the incinerator. "You will attack no one here, since those chains sucked all of your magic even they infused chakra with it. Follow me and don't go anywhere sniffing into other's stuff. They'll treat you as monsters if you do that" all of their stomachs growled in hunger. At that time, she sighed. She summoned some food from a scroll while muttering "Such waste of blood". They ate and before they left Lucy asked. "Who brought you here?" Erza said that they summoned someone from a book and it's a lady.

"Well, I pity you guys, that lady you were talking about probably is Samira, man she is quite weak. She got caught easily in a genjutsu" the mages doesn't get what she's saying.

"Ugh, in a short case, everyone in this Land are ninjas" Natsu's ear perked up with what he heard and starting to act like a failure of a ninja. "You fool! You are insulting people that way! That's not how ninja are! Every ninja are silent assassins!" with that all of them looked at her with scared looks. She shrugged it off and walked away with the team following her. At that they arrived at the Academy and went into one of Iruka's class.

#Lucy Of the Leaf#

Location: NINJA ACADEMY

KNOCK KNOCK

"Please come in." with that Lucy entered to see Iruka but a little older. "Ah, class please welcome the Hokage's sister" all of the students stood up and said "Good Morning Lady Lucy" Lucy greeted in return.

"What can I help you with?"

"I would like these people to enter this class for a while, I would like to watch them learn" he nodded. "But aren't they too old?" one of the students asked.

"We have some Hyuugas check their chakra system and they have advised them to go here at the academy with my permission"

Flashback

After Ibiki and Inoichi left the building, some Hyuugas checked their system and reported.

Flashback end.

"*Cough* well then, please sit at the back row" Lucy took a chair out of nowhere and sat beside Iruka. As class goes on she observed, the mages. Natsu sleeping, Lisanna dreamingly staring at Natsu like a crazy fangirl, Gray boringly looks at the board where Iruka is discussing and Erza is doing nothing. I stood up and let Iruka stop for a while. I took a chalk and threw it at him which woke him up.

"Natsu! What are the five basic jutsus?" the kids started to whisper 'They don't know something so easy?'

"Uh-uuuuuuuh" he started to panic and my head started to laugh.

"Go to the corner and balance those books for the whole term that way you'll learn"

"Lisanna! What are the basic elements of chakra?" she started to stutter and her face became red in anger.

"Go to the other corner and balance the books"

"Erza! What are the two basic weapons if you're a shinobi?"

"Shuriken and Kunai"

"Good, you may sit down"

"Gray! Give me two examples of the shinobi level"

"Genin and Chuupin?"

"You got the Genin correct but not the Chuunin, sit down" She went back to her seat and observed. 'Man this whore and flame head are totally hopeless'

After a few minutes, Iruka said to go out and started to throw kunai and shuriken at the dummies.

Lucy got impressed that mostly this generation of Academy Students are serious of being a shinobi unlike her generation, who are being fanboys, fangirls, stalkers or creepers. She witnessed the Erza and Gray know how to throw them properly and got impressed that Gray stopped stripping. She saw Natsu failing to throw the kunai and shuriken which hit a kid. She rushed to the kid and healed him. "Are you okay?" the kid nodded and continued on his training. "Natsu! You have to be careful of using this things! They could kill people!" Lisanna went in front of Natsu defensively. "It's not his fault that these kids are weak!" after hearing that. The kid Lucy healed did a hand sign "Earth Release: Mud wall jutsu!" a pile of mud threw her in the sky and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Ewwww" started to laugh at them as Iruka made a jutsu that will remove the mud and let them continue. Erza almost hit bulls eye and Gray hit the dummy almost two times. Then it's Lisanna's turn, the kids started to whisper something like 'she called us weak but she can't handle Ryuu's weakest jutsu' 'I know right? I mean uncle said that they might be the intruders that came from another continent, I heard from other stories that they're strong but I think they're all talk"

Lisanna started to throw one but it didn't aimed at the dummy but Lucy. She caught the two and threw them at the dummy which Lisanna should attack. All of them hit bulls eye. "Careful where you're throwing it at" some of the kids snickered. After that the two teachers brought them to another training ground for Taijutsu. Lucy made some clones and spar with the kids easily. Then created another clone to fight the team. Erza, Gray and Natsu succeeded but since Lisanna always depended on her magic she have low physical stats. "Don't always trust your ninjutsu or genjutsu, shinobi always must be strong, not weak" Little did Lucy know, Kakashi and Team 7 appeared. The kids ran up to them.

"Big brother Naruto! Can you please help us train?"

"Big Sister Sakura can please teach us more about Chakra and jutsus?" at that Team 7 and Team Natsu meet each other.

"Lucy, thank you for the breakfast that you cooked. We heard that people from other country intruded the village and these are them?" Lucy nodded. "Yes that's them, we have checked their chakra system and it looks like below academy level"

"Ah, no need to be harsh on them" Kakashi can see that she's beyond pissed off and wanted to rip their heads off. "Maa, maa. Lucy calm down" Ryuu, the kid that got hurt by Natsu went to Naruto.

"Naruto-niichan, that pink haired man threw some shuriken to me and that old lady called all of us weak" the two students looked at Lisanna and Natsu. "Why would you do such thing? Hurting a child is unforgivable!"

"Uhhhh, I kinda accidentally threw it"

"And why did you call these kids weak?"

"Hmph, they are weak! They are just a bunch of brats!"

"Oh yeah! You just got beaten by Ryuu's weakest jutsu!" yelled a kid which is near her. Lisanna's face turned red in anger and was about to hit the kid but then Sakura caught her wrist. "Let go of me you flat-chested b***h!" at that Iruka delayed the class and hurried the children to their home. Snap!

Sakura got a huge tick on her forehead as she punched the ground with chakra infused fist. Which made a huge earthquake. Lisanna fell onto the ground. Lucy stopped Sakura as Erza lifted Lisanna by her collar and seriously said. "What do you think is our reason to be here? We are supposed to bring Lucy home but seeing that she's more happy here we left her alone. Even Natsu understood! And now you are making enemies! Do you want the whole village to be our enemy? Cut the crap Lisanna! We aren't going to listen to your stupid exuses! You are making people to pity you so you can take an advantage on hurting other people! . .INSTANT!" Lucy understood what Erza said and summoned a big scroll. "Erza, I am going to answer your prayer! Teleportation Jutsu!" Team Natsu disappeared as Lucy fell on the ground heavily sighing.

"This day sure is long alright"

"Well then seeing that you're very pissed off, we will cancel out training session today, you may leave" The two students left and Kakashi suddenly carried Lucy bridal style. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well the princess is in trouble then why can't the prince save her?"

"I-I, ugh fine" Kakashi smiled and carried her home.

Well guys! That's for now!

Please Review.

Thanks For reading '_'


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently on Lucy Of the Leaf:**

"**This day sure is long alright"**

"**Well then seeing that you're pissed off, we will cancel our training session today, you may leave"**

"**Wh-what are you doing?"**

"**Well the princess is in trouble then why can't the prince save her?"**

**Lucy of the Leaf Chapter 2**

**Location: NEAR KAKASHI'S HOUSE**

'I have never seen Kakashi like this before!' Lucy thought as she tried to jump out of Kakashi's grip. "Where is the real Kakashi! Tell me where he is! You're not Kakashi, I know it! He never acted like this!" all Kakashi the real Kakashi did is chuckle and walked slowly as they heard some whispers.

"Aww~ Lucy-sama has finally opened up to guy~"

"I hope that Lady Tsunade will give her blessings to them"

At those comments Lucy blushed and just covered her blush by hiding her face in Kakashi's chest [Face-to-chest], Kakashi too blushed when he heard that but he blushed even more when he felt something on his chest**. Ba-dum, Ba-dum**. Was all she heard from his chest, then as they arrive at the house, Kakashi let Lucy down and unlocked his door. Lucy burst through the door while yelling. "I am finally on the ground! Muwah! Muwah!" she kissed the ground as if there's no tomorrow and giddily jumped without a reason.

Kakashi chuckled as he went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

**#Lucy Of the Leaf#**

**Location: FAIRY TAIL GUILD**

A huge poof was heard and a huge gust of smoke came out of nowhere. There the other members of Fairy Tail saw team Natsu standing. Gray, Natsu and Erza glaring at Lisanna as they saw Lisanna fuming. Makarov went out of his office only to see them. "Sooo, what happened there?" Erza tched and went to the bar taking a sit, same for the others. "The Lady from before was serious, that land is dangerous and the higher ups there see us weaker than some Academy Students training to be ninjas. And somehow, Lisanna happened to make _some_ enemies from the Academy and some ninjas. We stopped chasing Lucy because she seems to be happy there. We respected her choice and before anymore commotions are caused she transported us here" Erza explained as she was glaring at Lisanna.

"Hmph, it's not my fault that those brats are weak" Natsu and Gray coughed in fake way. "Actually she just doesn't want to accept the fact that she got beaten by a Kid" after that they can see Makarov glooming up in a corner. "Ah, it's all their fault, it's all their fault. It's all their freaking fault that the council hates us even more" a dark gloomy aura grew stronger and stronger as he started to move to his office.

"Man can you believe that? I just went to the most dangerous continent and made enemies and arrived safetly! I am sure that I will appear at the magazine and I shall be known as 'Lisanna, Fiore's most bravest woma—" she got cut off when Natsu slapped her across the face. "Shut up, we don't care about your freaking thoughts. Just crawl in a hole and die. We don't know what happened to your brain that made you into a slut that trash talks everything and everyone. We don't care about your reputation either" she was speechless, _her Natsu_ just told to crawl in a hole and die. _Her Natsu_ insulted her. "W-why? I thought you will love me if I insulted and bring those kids and girls in shame? I thought that we will be happy together if I let that whore leave!"

"Well I only see you as a friend. I was pretending to be stupid for all of these years and I always know that you're only an attention whore and tried to control us. When I hurt Lucy my heart hurts! Now that I know that she's happy in her home, her _**real home!**_ I respected her choice, if she stays here, it will only make her life more miserable! You're the one who is supposed to learn something! Did you ever think before you act!?" Lisanna clenched her fists as those words sunk in her head. 'Think before you act' a small laugh came out of her mouth. "I never thought of that. I should have killed her before she left!" everyone noticed the looks n her eyes as Levy took a rope and everyone tied her and covered her mouth with a tape.

"It seems like she's mental, if we have noticed it before" Gajeel and the others brought her to a mental hospital and lock her up there.

In Makarov's Office.

"Yes it seems so, sadly. One of our members Lisanna Strauss, have made a lot of enemies there and maybe sooner or later. The enemies will notice that she came from here. And for sure that they will attack this continent. As I was saying. The people there are strong. All of them are experienced with fighting and my mages are seen as lower as Child's strength. That is all that I learned. Hopefully that the Shinobi Continent will attack us, but if that will happened. All of us will be doomed." Is what Makarov said. The council was very disappointed in Fairy Tail now, that the Land Of Shinobi has rejected their alliance proposal plus one of the weakest mages has created an enemy from that land.

'I hope that nothing goes wrong.'

**#Lucy Of the Leaf#**

**Location: FIFTH HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade finally has finished her paperwork and then Shizune busted in the office with Ton-ton still in her arms. "Tsunade-sama! I have bad news!" Tsunade's ear perked up from that. "It seems that Kakashi and your sister is dating"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ting!**

"What?! My sister with the third pervert of this village are what?!" she started to pace back and forward non-stop. After a few minutes, she stopped. She started to dash to Kakashi's house, when he was about to open the door she suddenly heard. "Kakashi~~~"

"Dang, Lucy it's too tight!" Tsunade's face became red as barged into the door seeing Kakashi tickling Lucy as his shirt has a duct tape attached to it and the end of it is attached to the coffee table making it pulling him back and it makes him feel that his shirt is shrinking. Lucy was laughing non-stop as Kakashi is tickling her sides.

"Ahem" the two were interrupted when they saw Tsunade at the door crossed arms and tapping her feet as if she was looking for an answer. "Uh, what brings you here Lady Tsunade?". "I heard from Shizune that the two of you are dating" the two Jonins face became confused. "Uhhhh, onee-sama. Actually today a lot of things happened and Kakashi thought that I was tired and so he just carried me here. Then we drank coffee and then as he served the coffee, I pranked him by attaching the duct tape from his shirt and to the table so he would trip well actually that succeeded but he took his revenge by tickling me and there you are" Tsunade nodded her head understanding the stuation. After that she left as the two adults made sure that their composure is balanced, Kakashi removed the duct tape and threw it in the trash can and went to the Kitchen to cook dinner.

At that moment Lucy went out to go to the KIA graves, as she arrived there she first went to her parents' grave. 'Raira Senju and Jun Senju'

[Raira = Layla, Jun = Jude]

"Mom, dad now that I returned, what shall I do? Should I confront the Akatsuki or catch Orochimaru first or confront Sasuke and tell him the truth before any war might start, please guide me and I hope that the two of you are doing okay up there" She let out a huge sigh. Before she can do anything more, she saw a scroll near Obito and Rin's grave so she went to their grave and opened it. A bright light emitted from the scroll and she stepped back and covered her eyes as the light faded. But before she knew it. It was morning. She fell out of the sky. She created hand signatures and landed at the trees receiving few scratches and landed at the ground pretty hard. There she heard voices.

"Did you see that dattebasa(sp?)!"

"We know, we saw a lady fall from the sky" Then a new voice butted in.

"Now what is this about dattebayo!"

"Tou-chan, we saw a Lady fall from the sky dattebasa!"

"Yosh! We will find out about that dattebayo!" Sarada Uchiha, Himawari Uzamaki, Boruto Uzamaki, and Naruto Uzamaki, went through the forest and saw a woman. Naruto scanned her for a bit and his eyes widened. "Lucy-nee?!" the next generation's eyes widened. The woman's eyes opened and saw a girl with raven black hair wearing a red glasses, black onyx eyes and forehead that is the same as Sakura she also never failed to see the Uchiha logo on her clothes. Then she saw a younger version of Naruto and Hinata. Then lastly she an adult Naruto.

"L-Lucy-nee is a ghost!" Lucy was dumbstruck by that.

"What do you mean that I'm ghost? I am alive you baka! I was just at the grave a while ago! And then I opened up some random scroll and wallah! I'm here!" At that, Naruto became serious and showed her the same scroll she picked up. "You mean this?" Lucy widened her eyes as she saw the scroll. "Yeah! That's the scroll that I was talking about!"

"Ah, about that, that scroll sends you to the future which is here"

"Eh? Ehhhh?" Himawari, Boruto and Sarada along with Lucy screamed.

"Which means I can't go back?!"

"Who is this Lady dattebasa?!"

"Hehe, I will explain along the way but first, let's go to the graves" As they went to the graves two stood out. The two graves have the Hatake and Senju clan carved on it. As they went closer to the grave. Lucy gasped at it.

"Kakashi Hatake, KIA, Age: 31, Married to Lucy Senju before the Great Battle of Shinobis begin, Daughter: Haruhi Hatake"

"Lucy 'Senju' Hatake, KIA, Age: 31, Married to Kakashi Hatake before the Great Battle of Shinobis begin, Daughter: Haruhi Hatake"

"W-what on earth is this?!"

"Both of you Died during Madara and Akatsuki's invasion, your daughter survived, and she is a Jonin, your sister also survived since she was put in a comatose. Would you like to visit your sister first?" Lucy nodded. Naruto told the children to play off somewhere. "So were those your children?"

"Yes except the girl wearing glasses, Hinata and I got married and there Boruto and Himawari were born, then Sarada is Sakura and Sasuke's daughter"

"Ah, just as I thought, she really looked like her parents. And who would have known that Sasuke actually has loves Sakura?! I knew that those two really liked each other!"

As they made a conversation, they entered the room for the previous Kages and there they saw Tsunade. "Baa-chan, there's someone who wants to see you!" Tsunade gasped as she saw her younger sister and still young. She hugged her sister as Lucy explained her part of the story. After that they went to the training grounds 56, there they see Boruto, Sarada, Chan and a female teenager in the age of 18.

"Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?"

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and spoke. "Haruhi, I know that your auntie raised you. HaruhI Senju Hatake, I would like you to meet Lucy Senju, your mother. She teleported here from the past and when she found out what happened, she wants to meet you"

Lucy stepped forward to greet her daughter. "Hello Haruhi"

Haruhi stood there in shock, she heard from the elders that her mother was a brave hero. And now her mother is standing in front of her. She doesn't care even her mother is from the past, she was so happy she met her mother. "M-mom" tears welled up on her eyes as she ran to mother hugged her. "I finally meet you" she sobbed on her mother's shoulder as the Genins are also crying from the touching reunion.

'If only Kakashi were here' her thoughts were disrupted as she saw a familiar silver haired man. "Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi spun to see an adult Naruto and some kids. Then he also spotted Lucy hugging a young teenager girl. The girl looked up and saw him. "Haruhi, meet your father, Kakashi Hatake" he got shocked at that then he saw Lucy and Naruto giving him looks that said 'I'll-explain-later'. The girl hugged him as Lucy went near them at that, Haruhi hugged both of them. Lucy and Kakashi also hugged the girl which makes a family hug.

After their hugging moment they didn't noticed that Naruto and the Kids disappeared during the hugging moment.

"Hokage-sama said that you're from the past right? You can stay with me for now, since I don't know where is your house, and mama you can explain everything on the way there"

That's all for now folks!

Hope that you can

Review

Favorite the story or author

And thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Recently on Lucy Of the Leaf:**

"**Hokage-sama said that you're from the past right? You can stay with me for now, since I don't know where is your house, and mama you can explain everything on the way there"**

**And oh another thing, Don't read this and the previous chapter if you don't want spoilers.**

**Boruto/Bolt Uzamaki – Naruto and Hinata's eldest son. **

**Hiwamari Uzamaki – Naruto and Hinata's daughter.**

**Sarada Uchiha – Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. I'm not sure anymore since at the manga that I read in Sarada is asking if Sakura is really her mom and saw Karin or should I say "Karin the Clingy B***h" I dunno anymore. Half of my heart says to Hate and ditch Naruto and go with a nicer anime but my other heart says that not to hate Naruto and continue on. I dunno whether Karin just raped Sasuke or nah.**

**Inojin – Ino and Sai's son. **

**Shikaiji – Shikamaru and Temari's son.**

**Chan Rock – Lee's son, I dunno who is the Lucky Lady **

**Let's just say that Ten-ten now runs a weapon shop and I guess that she's forever alone since Neji died.**

**FYI: I JUST GOT THIS FROM WIKIPEDIA**

**Chapter 5 – The Explantion**

On their way to Haruhi's house.

"Ne Haruhi, why are you not shocked that both Kakashi and I are from the past?" Lucy asked. Kakashi also thought of the question. "It's because Auntie Sakura and Auntie Ino said that you protected me and the village from the Final Shinobi War, they said that two of you together on battlefield, I was born before the war began and they said that you two are amazing Shinobis. That's why I don't hate you, when I graduated the academy the older people said that I'm like you two. A prodigy. That made me happy." She smiled as she said those words.

"I guess it's explanation time. Me and Kakashi are tickling each other at home then, Big Sister barged in to the room and left us alone. Then Kakashi started to cook dinner while I went to visit the graves and then saw a scroll, I opened it and tadah I arrived here….. What's the side of your story Kakashi?"

"Oh, I just followed you and I guess that I might have left the oven open and I dunno whether the house is on fire or not" Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. The two female facepalmed. As they arrive at the house Haruhi removed her vest and went to the living room while her parents followed her there. They watched a horror movie which they just newly subscribed and it was Horrible! Kakashi was at the right side as Lucy was on the left side and Haruhi in the middle. Haruhi began to snuggle between her parents and cuddled. Kakashi chuckled and hugged his daughter as Lucy placed Haruhi's head on her lap.

To make the explanation easier. Haruhi fell asleep then Lucy placed Haruhi's head on her lap, stroking her hair. Kakashi turned off the movie and carried her to her room. The two debated who will take the bed or couch. Of course Lucy took the bed and Kakashi took the couch.

#Lucy Of The Leaf#

THE NEXT DAY

Location: HARUHI'S HOUSE + FUTURE

Lucy woke up from her sleep and went of the bedroom and went to the Kitchen as she arrived at the Kitchen, she saw Haruhi at the table setting some plates and others while Kakashi is cooking Omelette (Is this how you spell it?).

"Ohayo, Mama!" Haruhi Greeted. Lucy smiled and greeted back.

"Ohayo darling" On Kakashi's response Lucy's face flushed red. "Wha-what are you talking about?! The two of us are not yet married!" The father-daughter laughed of the mother's reaction. "Mama please just for now" Haruhi gave Lucy a puppy-eye look. "Fine, I cannot argue with you two since you'll do anything to make me agree" Haruhi grinned and said "Yes" in utterly happy way. Kakashi served the food and they ate. "Waaaa~ this is delicious! This is my first time to eat dad's cooking!" Lucy agreed. She tasted few of Kakashi's cooking but she never knew that he was this good in cooking. After that, Haruhi left to go on a mission with this generation's Team 7. Lucy washed dthe dishes and Kakashi left to find More of some Icha Icha Paradise books and I the author have one word to say. Pervert.

Afer Lucy washes the dishes, she summoned her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a bath. If you are wondering what happened to the Celestial Spirits, here then. After Lucy left the guild. She did something to release all of the spirits and made them human again. Even the Celestial king, but in fact. The Celestial King was the First King Of Fiore. And all of the Magic Counselors have a have huge debt to pay to her since she destroyed most dark guilds. They still despised Fairy Tail after they learned what they did to Lucy.

CHANGE LOCATION: MAGNOLIA MENTAL HOSPITAL

They learned that Lisanna was just only obsessed of Natsu and they made sure they locked her to the deepest until she her lesson. Zeref passed by and he was looking for Lucy because she lifted his curse and purified his magic. He helped the Others to Stop Lisanna by looking into her soul. They now learned that Lisanna is not the Lisanna they knew, she is from Edolas.

The Guild went back to normal, and changed.

Guys! I'm sorry! While I was typing this I suddenly have a writers block and My head is blank, I can't think of anything and Thank you for reading.

Please review

Favorite

Or follow.

'_'


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Lucy Of the Leaf:**

"_**Ohayo darling"**_

"_**Wha-what are you talking about?! The two of us are not yet married!"**_

"_**Mama please just for now"**_

"_**Fine, I cannot argue with you two since you'll do anything to make me agree"**_

"_**Waaaa~ this is delicious! This is my first time to eat dad's cooking!"**_

**Chapter 6 – First Mission In the Future**

**Normal POV**

**Location: HOKAGE'S OFFICE PRESENT TIME**

Ah, such nice day today well only for me the author. Well I felt sorry for the villagers because they can see two people dashing while screaming something like "Kakashi-sensei and Lucy-nee chan are missing!" They saw a flash of pink and orange dashing towards the Hokage tower.

As Tsunade drinks her sake, the door slammed fast which scared her. (It's something like a jump scare from FNAF) "Wha-what the hell?!" she could see Sakura and Naruto panting and sweating hard. "Shi-shishou, Kakashi-sensei and Lucy-sama have disappeared without a trace but we found a scroll at the grave" she gave the scroll that they found at the grave. Tsunade gasped at the scroll. "Th-this is! This is the scroll that could send anyone to the future!"

"Ehhhhhhh?! What's with this crazy set up?!" Both Sakura and Naruto screamed that made all of the birds in Konoha fly to another Nation.

**#Lucy Of the Leaf# **

**Location: STILL ON KONOHA FUTURE TIME**

Both Lucy and Kakashi met up in the Hokage's office, boy the office is less messier than Tsunade's. "Oi, Naruto. Can you even tell us how to get back to the past. It's not like I hated it but I kinda enjoy this place, but we don't want the others to worry" Lucy said, acting like Tsunade. "U-uh, I don't know. Uhmmmm, if you have nothing to do. You can take on a mission along with your daughter"

"YES" The two answered in a hurry forgetting that he is evading the question. "Uhhhh, you can go to the Sand Village and Help Gaara on recruiting some Ninjas" the two sweatdropped and nodded, slowly slipping out of the office. "Great now that we have a mission, shall we pick up our daughter?" Kakashi asked. "Umm, you go ahead for a while I will go meet up with big sister and will be telling her that I will be out of the village for a while" he nodded and went to the training grounds where their daughter and her team are. Lucy walked to back to the hokage tower and went to the room where the old kages used to hang out.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" she opened the door only to see the old kages and her sister. "Ohayo nee-chan"

"Ohayo Lucy, what brings you here?"

"Uh, actually I received a mission to go to the Sand Village and I was hoping to pass by to say good bye" Lucy said, Tsunade smiled and hugged her tightly. "Nee-chan can't breath"she quickly let go of her and apologized. "Ah yes. May luck be on your side today, little sister" Lucy walked out of the room, she head towards the house and took her things. After a few minutes, she headed to the gate. She saw Kakashi and Haruhi with her team. "Mama, can I bring my team with us?" Haruhi asked, Lucy smiled and replied "yes".

"Yatta! I get to have a mission outside of the village!" Both Lucy and Kakashi chuckled. "Eh, what's so funny?"

"Boruto, you kinda acted like your father when we had our first mission out of the Village." Sarada raised her hands and asked. "What about my parents?" Kakashi thought deep about that. "Well your father is silent as always and your mother kept on yelling at Naruto to be quiet" After that Sarada went back to her Uchiha mode. "Hn" after that they left the mission and headed to the Sand village, they actually took three days to reach the village. As they arrive at the village. They went to the Kazekage's office. Currently Gaara. Gaara was shocked when he saw the two Legendary People. The two explained what happened to them, Gaara nodded. "Ah, I think I may have the solution for that" He opened his drawer and pulled an old scroll. "Open this scroll with both of your chakra anytime you want and you can go back to your time" Haruhi and her team looked at the two sadly. Kakashi saw the look and smiled, he ruffled Haruhi's hair. "Hey, we won't be leaving you here. We will spend our time together, all of us. Maybe we'll stay for one month" they smile widely.

As soon as they leave the office, they first went to a hotel. And took two rooms with three beds in each room. After that they went to the building where they will be doing their job.

TIME SKIP : 1 WEEK LATER

They have returned from their mission, they have recruited over 80 genins, chuunins, and jonins. During their mission, Kakashi and Lucy treated Haruhi's students as if they were their own children, like a huge family. Sarada has opened up to them and acted like a normal child whenever she is with them.

With Sarada.

As Sarada entered her house she saw her mother in the living room cleaning the shelves as Sasuke is reading a book. "Tadaima" the two looked at the door and Sakura welcomed her home with a hug. "Sarada, how's your mission in Suna?"

"It was fun, we get to be with Haruhi-sensei's parents and they are quite young!"

"Really what are their names?"

"Kakashi Hatake and Lucy Senju" the two looked at her at shocked. Sakura took a picture frame and show it to Sarada, it was a picture Of the old team 7 with Lucy. "Yeah, that's them but a little younger" both Sakura and Sasuke told Sarada to wait for a while and charged to the Hokage's office. Sakura slammed the door broken and saw Kakashi and Lucy sitting at the couch along with Haruhi. "Naruto Uzumaki! Explain why both Kakashi and Lucy-sensei are here?!" Naruto sheepishly scratched his head and explain everything. "Oh yeah, Gaara, found a solution unlike you baka, he gave us and old scroll that can transport us back to the present time. But we decided to stay here for a Month, so we chose to use the whole month to hang out with all of you and with Haruhi. The two Jonins were and left to go home and rested. Sakura went out of the office and went to everyone that Kakashi and Lucy are alive. Sasuke went to their home and cooked dinner as Sarada was training outside their home.

That's all for now! Also, I may or may not able to continue because I will be going to Philippines for a vacation and I may not be able to use my gadgets when I return, because my parents wanted me to concentrate on my studies. And I even can't use my gadgets even on weekends! Worst life ever! I will try to update more and more. And hopefully that they won't be serious about no using of gadgets or I will have to commit suicide. Just kidding. Haha lol. Or maybe I am serious. Meh I dunno.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously on Lucy Of the Leaf:**

"**Sarada, how's your mission in Suna?"**

"**It was fun, we get to be with Haruhi-sensei's parents and they are quite young!"**

"**Really what are their names?"**

"**Kakashi Hatake and Lucy Senju"**

**Hi guys! I'm finally back from Philippines and I gotta tell you, it was fun! I really enjoyed staying there! I went to Davao, then Cebu, then Bohol and Manila! When I went to Bohol, I really felt sorry for the people there after the huge earthquake, I saw some broken houses that were affected by the earthquake but the tour guide said that the government built more houses for the people. **

Next Day

Lucy woke up seeing that Haruhi and Kakashi was not home, she went to the kitchen and saw a plate of food covered with a plastic cover and a note that was attached to it.

_Dear Mama_

_Me and papa went to the Elder's office and will discuss something with Tsunade-baachan. Hopefully that you can wait for a while we will be back by 2 pm. Also don't go out all of the villagers made a lot of ruckus when they found out that you and papa are here. _

_Love Haruhi and Kakashi._

With Kakashi and Haruhi

Location: ELDER'S OFFICE

"Ne, papa. Did you tell mama that you love her?" Kakashi was startled by the question and thought about the question. "Actually, no. I don't know how to tell her" Haruhi smiled and thought something. "Wait, now I know why you want to talk to Tsunade-baa-chan!? You want to ask her blessings!" Kakashi's became red at that statement. "See!"

"Who wants what?!" Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the office. "Fine, as long as you take care of her. But if you hurt her I will beat you up with chakra enforced fists" Kakashi gulped at the threat. "Y-yes Ma'am!"

"Now hurry up and catch up with her before I beat you up" after a split second Kakashi was gone but Haruhi stayed behind. "Ne Auntie Tsunade, what are papa and mama were like when they are Genin?" Haruhi asked. "Your father have a lot of fan girls while your mother have many fan boys since those two always top the class there was one time on Valentines day, all of your father's fan girls are trying to confess to him and made a ruckus then your got mad and straightly confessed to your mother to silence the fan girls and fan boys then your mother was really embarrassed then she told your grandfather our parents about it then father beat Kakashi for confessing to his 'little innocent angel' well I was pretty mad that Kakashi confessed to her but I let it go since I always knew that those two will be together" Haruhi nodded, then after that she went back to the house to see what's happening.

Lucy was sitting on a chair same goes to Kakashi but at the opposite side. He was holding her hand. Haruhi was peeking at the door.

"Lucy I really am serious, I love you more than anything in this world. I cannot live without you. (Corny much)" Kakashi seriously said as he gripped Lucy's hand. "I-I" Lucy was loss at words. "If I say yes what would you do?"

"This" before Lucy knew it, Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and her towards him and kissed her. Haruhi silently squealed and took a camera out nowhere and pictured the two. 'I could make a profit out of this!' the couple who were making out since 30 seconds ago finally let go of each other and their faces are tomato red. "Hahahahaha! This is priceful!" Haruhi laughed rolling on the floor. Both Lucy and Kakashi jumped in surprise when they saw their daughter holding a a camera. "I'm so going to sell this to Auntie Tsunade!" Haruhi took a smoke bomb and poofed out of the house! "HARUHI!" when Lucy was about to dash out of the house to chase after Haruhi, Kakashi pulled Lucy backed and lowly said "let her be" and kissed Lucy again. Now then, let's leave the Horny Kakashi and poor Lucy alone so we won't have our minds become green minded and lose our innocence since I LOST MY OWN INNOCENCE SINCE GRADE THREE.

#LucyOfTheLeaf#

Location: MAGNOLIA MENTAL HOSPITAL

Zeref and the others found a way to bring the psychotic Lisanna back to Edolas. Right now the Fairy Tail + Zeref are now in front of Lisanna. "Light Magic: Sky teleportation" A bright appeared under Lisanna and she dissolved into dust and went through the light. "Now then, who's up for fried chicken?" Zeref asked, everyone's ears perked up and yelled "Me!" then they ran out of the facility and went to a nearby restaurant.

NEXT LOCATION: FIORE MAGIC COUNCIL MEETING.

All powerful mages are gathered and were waiting for Princess Hisui's announcement. She then stepped up. "As you heard, Lucy Heartfilia left Fiore, and a mage from Fairy Tail, Lisanna Strauss is not from here but from Edolas but Zeref sent her back to Edolas, and now I therefore announce that Zeref is not dangerous anymore after finding out that he was cursed and Lucy lifted the curse. All of us are indebted to Lucy but now that she has returned to the Shinobi Lands we must work hard again to gain their trust once again. Now spread these around Fiore and let's all work hard again to prove ourselves strong again!

CHAPTER END…. FOR NOW


End file.
